lovecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
China
China is a region in Earth, which is also a nation-state and a civilization. It appears in various novels, stories, and roleplaying games of the Cthulhu Mythos. The Plateau of Tsang and the Plateau of Leng, have been identified or suspected of being in China, and various cults, especially of Nyarlathotep likewise appear in China. Appearances Secrets of Japan Taoism, Confucianism, Buddhism, and Islam are all practiced within China but in a low-key manner. Officially athiesm is the "religion" of the People's Republic of China. Within China are many Mythos secrets. The Plateau of Leng is possibly located within the Xinjiang region. The plateau is the Tcho-Tcho peoples' center of power and the Lama of Leng is a Tcho-Tcho. Somewhere within China is the city of Yian, the home of the Kuen-Yuin (Oriental sorcerers) and it's likely the center of a Cthulhu Cult. Inside China is also a cult dedicated to Ghatanothoa. The Plateau of Tsang is believed to be in Tibet and has a significant population of Tcho-Tcho and the Miri Nigri, their predecessors. Nyarlathotep's avatar in China is known as the Bloated Woman, the Outer God Yidhra has her avatar Madame Yi, and the Chinese know Hastur as Kaiwan. Within China is also the Brotherhood of the Black Lotus, a cult founded in China during the 6th century BC. Which is dedicated to Hastur (the Emerald Lama, an avatar) and whose influence is global, and which directly or indirectly controls the Chinese Triads and the Golden Triangle drug trade.(Call of Cthulhu, Secrets of Japan) Cthulhu Rising The Chinese Consortium which is the most powerful state on Earth. The largest state within the United Earth Federation (UEF) and the greatest contributor to the world's economy. It was established in 2086 AD by the merger of China and most of Southeast Asia, and later came to include parts of Russia. It is an authoritarian state with a socialistic economy which has a total GDP of E$91.4 trillion. They are one of the leading interstellar colonial powers, rival of the United America with the largest population both on Earth (1.88 billion) and in space (168 million). Of the 12 top megacorporations, the 3rd most powerful is Chinese (the Beijing-based Cheung Corporation) and the 4th most powerful is Sino-American (the Mars-based Consolidated Aerospace). It's a cutting edge Chinese biotech firm (Qin Mian Technologies) that has been experimenting with Shoggoth DNA, creating a contagion that mutates humans into proto-Shoggoths.(Call of Cthulhu, Cthulhu Rising) The Cruel Empire of Tsan Chan Ruling China in the year 5000 AD, is the Empire of Tsan Chan. The last hope of mankind in a world gone mad because of the "Dream" created by Cthulhu. A world ruled by the Great Old Ones and their servitor races and populated by teeming masses of insane humans (the Dreamers). It's a dark, oppressive empire that rules China, Korea, and parts of Vietnam, Burma, and Thailand (and likely Laos). Which was founded by the Deathless sorcerers (Kuen-Yuin) of the Plateau of Leng. An empire of sane humans (the Dreamless) ruled by the Mighty Children (Eldritch abominations created by the Deathless) with an elite consisting of the Deathless sorcerers, the Ophidians (aka, the Serpent People), and a military caste. Which has formed an alliance with the Elder Things and the Ghouls. It's at war with those who serve Cthulhu (the Star Spawn and Deep Ones), the hordes of Dreamers, the empire of the Tcho-Tcho, the Mi-go aliens, and the Shoggoth. Protecting its borders is the "Interdiction" a continenent-sized Elder Sign created using Deathless and Ophidian sorcery, Elder Thing technology, and pre-Dream human technology.(Call of Cthulhu, The Cruel Empire of Tsan Chan) References * Call of Cthulhu, Secrets of Japan * Call of Cthulhu, Cthulhu Rising * Call of Cthulhu, The Cruel Empire of Tsan Chan Category:Locations